Marry me, my love
by MasterSprintersan
Summary: Toon Link felt like now was the time to purpose to his one and only love, Rika Furude. A Toon LinkxRika Furude story, and yes, I am the only one who makes these XD


**[Disclaimer] I don't own the Zelda series, Higurashi, or anything else! All credit goes to the creators!**

**[Author's Note] Nothing special here, okay? I just felt like writing something short and cheesy, so whatever. I also wrote this because most proposals that I've seen ended bad! The girl always slapped the dude or ran away screaming. Why? Well, I don't know. Maybe they were extremely shy or just realized that they were lesbians right at the very last second. Whatever the reason, it still looked so stupid and annoying to see these girls just run away like that, so I decided to make a fictional story about a good proposal. I hope you like it! Oh, and I'm sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Marry me, my love)**

Rika Furude, now eighteen years of age, has had quite a rough week. Her boyfriend, who is also currently eighteen years old, has been away from Outset Island for about a week now. He told her that a mighty, evil beast was terrorizing some other island, and he knew that it was his job to put an end to this monster's life. These tasks were not always easy, though. In fact, he would always explain to her about how difficult his adventures could be at times, but that not ever stopped him from getting the job done. It never did. This was the kind of life style that he decided to have, and he knew that.

It was a warm and cloudy day. Rika was sitting down on a log that seemed to be invested with bugs, but she didn't really care much about that. Her depression tended to make her act different, so that would explain why she didn't care about the bugs; well, that and the fact that she has been rather used to life on the island. Bugs were always a part of the island life, or so it seemed.

She was wearing dark purple shorts that were kind of above her knees, along with a dark blue colored tank top. The wind would harshly blow every few seconds, making her long and cobalt colored hair blow along with it. Rika felt something crawling on her hand, so she looked down to see what it was. Her eyes then spotted a fairly large spider, and it looked kind of poisonous looking, too. She didn't really care much, but she did flick it off of her hand with her finger.

After several more minutes of just sitting there feeling bored passed, her eyes then began to focus on something, something that looked like a sailboat. Right when she spotted that sailboat, she knew precisely what it was. It was her intrepid, blonde knight returning back to her from yet again another dangerous journey. She was hoping and praying to God that he wouldn't be awfully injured like most of the time, but only time would tell. With no hesitation, and also with a feeling of complete joy taking over her body, the young woman then stood up on her feet and ran over towards the shore, waiting for Link's great return.

Soon enough, the red sailboat then slid onto the coastline, the young man's dark green eyes quickly looking into the gleaming, purple gems of his girlfriend. Oh, how he missed seeing that beautiful face of hers. She always made him feel at peace by just looking in his direction. Rika noticed that Link didn't really look wounded at all. He did have a few cuts and bruises, but other than that, he was totally fine. She brightly smiled as she stared at her hero, her dazzling smile also putting a grin of contentment on his face. She wanted to run over to him and just give him a hug, but she felt way too dazed to even move.

Link continued to smile at her as he slowly stepped off of his boat, now walking over to her. Once he was standing right in front of the girl, he then slowly put his arms around her waist, tightly hugging her as his head nuzzled up against her neck. She was so soft, so embraceable. She always felt and smelled so remarkable to him. Rika's delicate arms soon wrapped around Link's toned body, hugging him tight enough to let him know that she didn't ever want to let him go, and boy, he really loved that feeling a whole lot.

"You're back," said the girl with a very lenient tone of voice.

"I sure am," he said back, now holding onto her tighter.

"Are you alright, Link? I'm glad to see that you're not too scratched up looking."

He laughed as he answered back calmly, "Yeah, I'm alright, Rika. For some reason, all of the enemies that I fought weren't all that hard for me."

"Maybe that's because I've been praying for you all while you were gone."

He then stopped hugging her, and then began to look her in the face. "Yeah, maybe you're right about that." No words were spoken after he said that, they were only staring at each other. Soon enough, he then whispered to her, "You're so, so, so, so… dang beautiful, Rika."

Her cheeks instantly lit up pink when he said that. It was kind of strange that Link's words could still make her blush even after how long they've known each other. Hearing such things was not new for her, but she never tired from hearing them. His words always made her feel so cherished, and Rika always wanted him to feel the same way, which was cherished and loved.

"And you're the most handsome and attractive looking man that I know, and you always will be, baby," Rika said back, her hand now playing with his golden bangs.

He also blushed, but it was very subtle, so it was hard to see. "Aw, thank you. You don't know how much words like that mean to me, my dearest."

"Likewise, Link." After a while, she stopped messing with his hair.

"So, are Aryll and my grandmother doing okay? Do you know?"

She nodded her head and smiled at him, quickly replying back happily, "Yes, they're both doing great, Link. Hey, how about we go see them? I'm sure that they'll be really happy to see you again!"

She then grabbed onto his metal arm and tried to pull him as she was about to run, but he tugged her back into his arms. It sort of startled her when he did this. Their bodies were almost touching they were so close, and he looked pretty darn serious at the moment. His eyes looked so piercing. Rika's mouth was marginally open as she gazed at him; Link's hands firmly grabbing hold of his girlfriend's shoulders, his slightly pointed nose faintly touching her small, more rounded nose.

"Is something wrong, Link?" she asked him, now sounding kind of worried, face also looking concerned.

It then suddenly started to rain, but neither one of them was fazed by it. "No, nothing is wrong; it's just that there is something I wanted to do before we do any of that." He sounded somewhat nervous when he spoke to her, and that just made her even more interested in what was on his mind at the moment.

"Sure, but what is it?" asked Rika, looking bewildered.

"Just follow me."

Link then grabbed her hand and started to walk. Though the rain was coming down harder and making it tougher to even see where they were going, he continued to make his way toward his destination, while carefully guiding his girlfriend right along with him. Rika didn't have a clue where he was going, but wherever he was going, she sure had a feeling that it had to be a rather special place. Minutes later, they arrived at some mysterious looking cave, a cave that she has never seen before. Rika wondered how she didn't notice this cave before. By the time they made it here, they were both soaking wet.

"Such a big cave this is!" she pointed out, sounding quite surprised by its magnitude.

Link smiled as he then declared to her, "Come on, let's go inside."

The two lovers then walked inside of the very enormous cavern. At first, everything was pure black, but seconds later, it soon turned into one of the most beautiful places imaginable. They were both walking in shallow water, very colorful looking water at that. Link had on his boots, but Rika was barefooted. She felt how cold, yet how warm the water was. The walls of the cave had water pouring down them, the liquid radiating all sorts of different, bright colors.

There was a peaceful sounding song that was quietly playing somehow, small fairies were flying everywhere, and the sound of the running water was also very soothing to the soul. This cave had such a comforting and serene ambiance about it. She never, ever saw any place like this; Link didn't really either, but he was used to this. They continued to walk until they were both standing in the middle of this fountain like area. The air in this cave smelled so much like some sort of candy.

"Just where exactly are we? This place looks so BEAUTIFUL!" she exclaimed with elation.

Rika sounded like she was about to explode with ecstasy. This was the exact way Link thought that she'd act like, and that made him really, really happy. "This is one of the many fairy fountains, Rika."

"You mean that there are more places like this one?"

"Yes," he modestly answered back, one of his hands now on his sides.

"This is so amazing! How come you never told me about this before, Link? This place is so angelic!" She was totally overwhelmed by all of this, and what Link was about to do next was going to make her even more overwhelmed.

"I never showed you this place before because it wasn't the right time yet. I waited for years and years to show you this magical grotto, and you're probably wondering why, right? Well, the reason why is because this is a very special moment for us, and I wanted this moment to be somewhere… heavenly… just like you, Rika."

She was touched by his words, but she didn't really know what he was talking about. "Aw, that's very sweet of you and all, Link, but what are you exactly talking about?"

He was quiet for a second before he grabbed onto her hand and started to walk again. He walked his blue haired angel over to something that looked like a chair, and then said silently, "Please, sit down. There is something that must be said to you."

Rika did as she was told to do. She soon sat down, and then looked up at him, waiting to see what he was going to say to her. Link turned his head and looked down at her face. It has been so long since Rika made him feel so nervous like this. Even after all of the years of toughening up, she still struck fear into him. For some reason, he kept on feeling like she was going to reject him or tell him that she is not ready for marriage yet, but he went too darn far to chicken out now. He knew he had to start talking sooner or later. They knew each other for a very, very long time, so she couldn't possibly be too shocked about a proposal, right?

The sword wielding hero soon took a deep breath, and then got down on one knee. Soon as Rika saw the position he was now in, her heart suddenly began to beat faster and faster. The young woman felt all fuzzy and nervous, but she also felt really ecstatic and happy. She was hoping that this was going to be what she thought it was going to be. She's been dreaming about the moment when Link, her gallant and noble boyfriend, would propose to her, and now it seems like the day of destiny has finally come.

Link then took off his hat, held it over his chest, and then began to lovingly speak to her, "Rika… oh, Rika, my love, no words could ever describe just how much I love you. Soon as I found true love with God, I knew that he'd send me the girl of my dreams someday. Sure enough, here came you, time warping into my world. I know that you had friends and most likely a totally different life style before that incident, but to be brutally honest, I'm kind of happy that it did happen.

I know that sounds crudely selfish, but I just don't know what I'd do without you. The mere thought of life without you just makes me sick. If I was time warped to your world instead, truth be told, I wouldn't want to go back to my old world. I'd want to stay there with you. I haven't ever met a girl as beautiful and wonderful as you. I did know about a few girls' ways ago, back before I even knew you, but they can never amount to your level of excellence in my eyes. I kind of thought that I liked Zelda, and I also had a crush on Medli, but I didn't even know the meaning of being in love until I met you, Rika, my darling.

I love everything about you. I love the way you act, the way you look, the way you smell, the way you fight, the way you smile, the way you eat, the way you dance and so much more than that. There is not one, single thing that I don't like about you, Rika. If I could change something about you, I wouldn't, because you are perfect just the way that you are. You mean the world to me, Rika. I would literally give up my life for you if necessary. You're just so very wonderful to me. I can't take it. I can't take the feeling of you not being my wife any longer. I need you, Rika, can't you see that? I can't go on like this anymore. I want to show you just how much I love you. I want to be with you forever until the end of my days."

Rika didn't even try to hold back her tears, she wanted them to pour out of her eyes, which they did. She was devastatingly jovial because of all this. She couldn't even believe that this was truly happening to her. They both knew each other since they were thirteen; and their friendship slowly blossomed into a pure, truthful, sweet and unbridled love. Rika's tears made Link start to cry as well, but he didn't give a darn, and that was rare for him because he always hated crying in front of her like this.

Link reached inside of his pocket, pulled out a ring, a very special looking ring, and then asked with the most serious sounding tone of voice, "Rika Furude, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife? I promise to always love and stay by your side forever. If you're not ready yet, then I'll just wait. I'll wait another five years if I have to. Just please… please give me an answer."

Silence, it was nothing but silence between the two; well, besides the music that was playing in the background and whatnot. The young woman with mauve eyes felt her heart skipping a few beats. She couldn't begin to explain how she felt right now even if she desperately wanted to.

The girl then got off of the chair and dropped down on her knees, a light splash of water hitting them both afterwards. She started to wipe away her tears, and then merrily whispered to the man, "My answer is YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes I will marry you, silly! Oh, Link… I love you so very much!" She was putting the ring on her finger as she was saying that.

The swordsman didn't dither even the slightest right after that moment. Link quickly put his arms around Rika, got her into the broomstick position, and then started to kiss her; Rika threw her arms around his neck, kissing him right back. The kiss that they were sharing actually wasn't even the least bit passionate. It seemed like they wanted to hold all of their true feelings back until the day when they get married to each other, which is a hard thing to do most of the time, but they could definitely handle it. When their ten second, emotional and innocent kiss was over with, they then hugged each other, firmly.

"I love you," whispered the two lovers in unison, the luminosity of the fountain's radiance glowing along with their intense, strong and unbreakable love for each other.

**The End!**

**Okay, thanks for reading! Sorry if you didn't like this story, you hear? I can't please everybody. Nobody can! Anyway, may God bless you! See you later! ^_^.**


End file.
